poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown is a YIFM/Warner Bros crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is the double feature with Summery The Irelanders visit the Xiaolin Showdown world to help thier friends and Xiaolin Monks find the Shen Gong Wu before they fall into the hands of the Heylin army. Episodes Season 1 # The Journey of a Thousand Miles # Like a Rock! # Tangled Web # Katnappe! # Shen Yi Bu # Chameleon # Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) # Night of the Sapphire Dragon # My Homey Omi # Big as Texas # Royal Rumble # Mala Mala Jong (episode) # In the Flesh Season 2 # Days Past # Citadel of Doom # The Shard of Lightning (episode) # The Crystal Glasses (episode) # Pandatown # Sizing Up Omi # Enter the Dragon # The Sands of Time (episode) # Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil # Dreamscape # Master Monk Guan (episode) # The Evil Within # The Deep Freeze # Screams of the Siren # The Black Vipers (episode) # The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back # The Return of PandaBubba # The Last Temptation of Raimundo # The Year of the Green Monkey # The Demon Seed # The New Order # The Apprentice # Something Jermaine # Dangerous Minds # Judging Omi # Saving Omi Season 3 # Finding Omi # Bird of Paradise # The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean # Omi Town # Treasure of the Blind Swordsman # Oil in the Family # The Return of Master Monk Guan # Dream Stalker # Chucky Choo (episode) # Wu Got the Power # Hannibal's Revenge # Time After Time: Part I # Time After Time: Part II Trivia *Nefera de Nile, Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette, Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Mai Lacey, the Evil King, Zeta the Sorceress, Kilatron, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Francisco De La Cruz, Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous, Queen Nyana, King K. Rool, Marimonda, Prisma, *The Trixicons (Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron (Movie) and Dr. Neo Cortex), King K. Rool, Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Nefera de Nile, Kilatron, Queen Nyara, King K. Rool, will work for the Heylin army. *In the episode "Scream of the Siren", Ryan saves Dyris. *In the episode "Sands of Time", Ryan plans to use the Sands of Time to travel back in time and save Sean Ryan and his two kids, Oisin Ryan and Orla Ryan from getting killed by Linda Ryan but Linda uses it to change her fate. * * *In " ", Ryan scans Linda Ryan's DNA with her Super, Tengu, Cyber and *In " ", Ryan will master the powers of the Enigma of Combination and combine with Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Sparrow Hood and Apple White to form a combiner named MegaRyan. * This marks the appearance of two teams; The Technorganic Empire and The Anti-Irelanders with * This also marks the returning appearance of Aya. * In the episode "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean", Ryan challenged Wuya to a Xiaolin Showdown with the game called Meteor Shower. * * In the two-part episode of "Time After Time", Ryan, Lolirock, Sci-Ryan, Connor and Victorion visit the Bad present and future where Jack Spicer rules the world, Linda Ryan rules Ireland and the 16 realms with Ryvine and Francisco De La Cruz by her side, Vor (possessing Prisma) defeated Sofia and took over Enchancia and the EverRealm, Megatronus (PWT) and his team won the Prime Wars *The storyline continues in The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Chronicles. Episode Transcripts Season 1 * The Journey of a Thousand Miles (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Like a Rock! (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Tangled Web (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Katnappe! (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Shen Yi Bu (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Chameleon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Night of the Sapphire Dragon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * My Homey Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Big as Texas (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Royal Rumble (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Mala Mala Jong (TIAoXS)/Transcript * In the Flesh (TIAoXS)/Transcript Season 2 * Days Past (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Citadel of Doom (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Shard of Lightning (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Crystal Glasses (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Pandatown (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Sizing Up Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Enter the Dragon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Sands of Time (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dreamscape (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Master Monk Guan (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Evil Within (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Deep Freeze (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Screams of the Siren (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Black Vipers (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Return of PandaBubba (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Last Temptation of Raimundo (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Year of the Green Monkey (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Demon Seed (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The New Order (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Apprentice (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Something Jermaine (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dangerous Minds (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Judging Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Saving Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript Season 3 *Finding Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript *Bird of Paradise (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Omi Town (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Treasure of the Blind Swordsman (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Oil in the Family (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Return of Master Monk Guan (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dream Stalker (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Chucky Choo (episode) (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Wu Got the Power (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Hannibal's Revenge (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part I (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part II (TIAoXS)/Transcript Songs * * * * * On Your/My Own (sung by Ryvine and Linda Ryan in Vor's place and Ryan in Princess Sofia's place) Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer